Awake
by cw2k
Summary: Taken from Love & War: Legacies, Chris wakes up from his 20-year cryostasis. His memories are wiped clean and his physical form was destroyed. After rebuilding himself, he now struggles to recollect the events of his adventures. Will he remember events differently?
1. Chapter 1: Who Am I?

Awake

20 Years ago, Chris Jones, former commander of the Homefront Warriors, was defeated by Reiko, general of Shao Kahn's forces. This happened during the Netherrealm War. The result put him in a 20-year cryostasis. 20 years later, the cryo chamber in which Chris was placed in opened up. He laid there in his black boxers. The Homefront Warriors placed him inside a tube filled with water. He had a breathing tube in his mouth. After two hours, he awoke, his eyes opened immediately. He started moving frantically.

"Shut it off."

The water drained, allowing Chris to breathe. The tube opened and Chris fell on his knees, struggling to breathe.. Finally, his lungs were filled with air for the first time since the cryostasis.

"Mr. Jones. Can you hear us?"

His body could barely move. His skin was blue all over.

"Wha... What happened?"

"You were in a cryo chamber for 20 years.

He finally got up. "20 years?"

"The Netherrealm War ended long ago. We are still in progress of rebuilding Earthrealm. Much has changed since then."

"I suppose."

"How are you feeling?" the colonel asked.

Chris' face had facial hair and his hair was gray, yet he still looks young. "Better, yet I don't remember..."

"Your collarbone was shattered after you were attacked by general Reiko of Outworld. I would assume you want payback?"

"I can't... remember... who am I? Where am I?"

"Colonel, the effects of the cryostasis have greatly affected his memories. He is unable to remember his name or the events for the past 20 years."

Chris looked at himself in the mirror. He felt disgusted. The cryosleep destroyed him physically.

"It appears you need to get back into physical form. We will need to put you in a training system. It seems your memories had been wiped clean, but we will help you through it."

After two weeks of recovery, Chris trained in numerous CQC forms he learned from the first 5 years of his service. After almost a month, he has beaten himself into top physical form. He was satisfied with results.

"Seems like you're ready for your first day back as our commander," said the colonel.

"I'm ready, sir." Although in his mind, memories of everything he went through escaped him. However, it wasn't going to stop him from performing as commander. "But I'm not ready to lead yet."

"Give it time. You'll know when you're ready when the time comes."


	2. Chapter 2: After The War

Awake

Chapter 2: After The War

 _Edenia_

 _20 Years Ago_

Soon after the war, Kitana and Jade had learned of Chris's disappearance.

"This is unfortunate," said Queen Sindel. "The war was won by Earthrealm but Chris, according to Sonya, Reiko injured him severely as he was extracting."

"Is he dead?" asked Jade.

"No, but he will not be waking up for a while. Such injury could kill a person, but Chris was lucky."

"Where is he?" Kitana asked.

"No one knows."

 _Outworld_

"Fool! You could've killed him!" Tanya was yelling at Reiko.

"I only took him out of commission. Why are you so infatuated with him?"

"That is none of your business. Although I will admit, I wanted him alive so he could witness Jade's death by my hand. She took a liking to him."

"But they are not together."

"A fact that holds true even now. And now, he's gone missing."

"You plan on looking for him?"

"No. I have other pressing matters to attend to."

 _Special Forces in Earthrealm_

Sonya had tried to contact Chris of his progress in Vietnam, but he has not responded.

"Anything?" Asked Johnny Cage.

"This is not like him. His comm must be down."

"Well, Kenshi just gave me a report. He was taken out of Vietnam with a shattered collarbone."

Sonya rose up. "Is he dead?"

"No, he's in a coma."

Sonya looked at the report. "First, his wife and daughter, now him. How long will be out?"

"Hard to say."


	3. Chapter 3: Drama In Edenia

Awake

Chapter 3: Drama In Edenia

Meanwhile in Edenia, Jade outside her chambers looking into the night sky. In her mind, she recalls her first meeting with Chris in Earthrealm. When she and Kitana learned of his story involving the death of his wife and daughter, she felt sympathy for him. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone she doesn't want to see.

"Jade..."

Jade turns around to see her hated enemy.

"Tanya! What are you doing here?"

"Where's Chris?"

"Why do you assume I know where he is?"

"You have deep connections with him, do you not?"

"That is none of your business!"

"Oh really? You totally slept with him, didn't you? You and Kitana?"

Kitana arrives. "What we've done with Chris is none of your business."

"Are you certain? I've seen how you two were working him. Of all the men in Earthrealm, why him?"

"You were watching us!" Jade exclaimed.

"That's right. Luckily for you, Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn and even Shinnok has no knowledge of it. I will leave now. I will find Chris, no matter how long it takes, and I will show him one last night of passion before I kill him."

"If you want to waste your time finding a man that has gone missing somehow, have a good time," said kitana. Tanya disappeared.

"I thought she'd never leave..."


	4. Chapter 4: Are You Falling For Him?

Awake

Chapter 4: Are You Falling For Him?

 _Outworld_

Tanya was at her home, contemplating her first meeting with Chris. She recalled finiding him unconscious in the Living Forest after pushing Kano and the Black Dragon away. She took him to her campsite and helped his recovery of his injuries. She first fell in love with him after her confrontation with Jade in the Wastelands. However, after Chris defeated Shao Kahn, she disappeared. Two years later, the Netherrealm War was won by Earthrealm, but because of Reiko's actions, Chris was put our of action. For how long, she may not know. Chris knew of Tanya's betrayal to Edenia, but her story added up. However, the love she received from him was something she never experienced before, and probably never will ever again now that he's gone missing. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She answered and sees Kano.

"What do you want, turncoat?"

"I heard Chris had gone missing since the war ended."

"What is it you think I know of his location?"

"I've seen you with him in your arms. Are you falling for him?"

"How dare you!"

Kano laughs, "So he did tap that ass. Good for him. Gotta admit, lad does have excellent taste in women, especially Jade. Can't say the same for his slut of a wife.'

"His family is not my concern. You wanted him dead, right?"

"He's just like Sonya, always up my ass. They call him when he does good.'

"Begone, Kano."

"(Laughing) Later, fire girl."

Kano leaves. Tanya laid down furious that Kano knew of affiliation with Chris, and knowing she may never see him, she teared up. She could also tell Jade feels the same way. Tanya realized that Chris could be anywhere, near or far, so she made up her mind and set off to find him. However long it takes, she'll find him, and give him one more night of passion before he is gone... permanently by her hand.


	5. Chapter 5: Stronger Than Ever

Awake

Chapter 5: Stronger Than Ever

10 Years Ago

In a foster home in Los Angeles, a young African girl, Melody, remained there when Chris was taken out of commission by Reiko during the Netherrealm War in Vietnam. She was brought here at 10 years old after Kano raped both her and her racist mother. The mother died, but Melody barely survived. She wasn't able to speak due to her throat being slit. She ended up with a patch around the wound to prevent further bleeding and had it changed every day. She cried endlessly. In the time she was there, she made several friends who were sympathetic towards her. One night, Outworld invaded Earthrealm. Melody and the kids watched news reports of a young man battling Shao Kahn on top a building. Melody recognized him. It was her adoptive father, Chris. He successfully defeated the Outworld emperor and saved Earthrealm. Melody was shocked beyond belief. A few months later, Melody recovered from her vocal cord injury caused by Kano. A rape kit was performed. She was healthy again. Melody was able to go to school. However, she was taken to the Homefront Warriors bunkers for protection. The school system no longer existed when the Netherrealm War began. When it ended a few months later, Melody's educational system continued. She remained in the bunkers as the months went by. She attended Martial arts classes and worked on the training bag. She worked on it since her training started. After 5 years, she graduated from high school. During her time there, she took up volleyball, basketball and softball. She even attended track and field meet all across Los Angeles and won 6 gold medals. She and her team had even won tournament trophies in basketball, softball and volleyball. Since she started school, her life as a rape victim turned around for the better. After graduating, the USMC asked to recruit her with a sponsorship from the Homefront Warriors themselves and trained under their command. After 5 years as a scout sniper, she was sent on her first mission in West Africa to stop an unknown virus from being manufactured to terrorists and saved the world. After all these years, Melody had grown stronger than ever, but thoughts of her beloved adoptive father, Chris, never left her. For years since the Netherrealm War, she thought he parished. She knew she would never see her again, but unknown to her, he is still alive. Even still, she continues to train. Melody Jones was no longer a rape victim, but an accomplished woman who survived years of hardship on her own. And only time will tell if Melody will meet her destiny, and that very day will come sooner than she thinks.

THE END


End file.
